


Lazy Sunday (A moment in the sun)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just Steve and Loki being cute lazing about in bed, ragnarok spoilers, so fluffy you guys, stoki - Freeform, very much so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Post Ragnarok Stoki fluff, because I can.Very fluffy, very Stoki





	Lazy Sunday (A moment in the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers ahead! WARNING!

“Tell me about it again. Your moment in the sun.” Steve said, and Loki smiled. 

Steve and Loki were just lazing about late morning on a Sunday, enjoying the grey day and their mutual company under the sheets of their shared bed, looking at each other. The perfect moment, with the perfect partner. But it had taken a very long road to get there, to be spooning each other and lost in caresses and lazy kisses. 

Thor had told them, when he came to earth, about how Loki had helped him and saved their people, how he'd helped them stop Hela and her crusade of bloody conquest. And even if the rest of the team were unconvinced, suspected an ulterior motive, there was a change in Steve's opinion of his team mate's brother. Loki had come back to face risk of death to help his own people, provided them with a way to be safe, to get out of a planet plagued with an overpowered bully. Loki had been a great soldier there, and Steve could and did respect that. 

Then Loki had actually shown up, but in the opposite side. Everyone was happy to tell Thor I told you so, and fight Loki again without batting an eyelash. But things weren't that easy, that black and white. Natasha, Thor and Steve himself suspected that Loki wasn't playing by tem, but playing their enemies by pretending to side with them. No one had wanted to believe them, until the day Loki had turned up in their HQ, drenched in blood, holding an elemental piece of of their rival's weaponry. 

Steve had been there when Loki recovered, and Thor spoke on his brother's behalf, trying to convince the others that Loki was being helpful now, and not playing them again. In the meantime, Steve got some time with the god, saw his scars, his nightmares and quickly-wiped tears but also his smiles at a much loved brother, his admiration for a mortal like him (Loki loved the story about how Steve forged his documents to get in the army, and always asked for the one where he defied over a hundred governments to help a friend). 

When Loki got better, they fought together. Shielded each other, saved each other's life. With magic, with shields, simply being a friendly presence that gave them one more reason to make it out of the battle alive. They embraced each other when it was over in a bone hurting way, still dirty and bloody and incredibly exhausted, but thankful to still have the other. 

And then Thor talked about going back to his people, which would probably mean Loki would leave as well (he was still their prince) and Steve realised how much he didn't want that man to go, to leave him alone again. How important a presence he'd become for him, despite their very rocky past. They had connected so much in the time they'd been together...

They both had grown up mocked, being called weak and being mocked because of their skinny complexion, and proving the bullies wrong. They had a strong sense of justice, even if the actions they took for it were sometimes... unorthodox. They both wanted to make stands for causes they thought were impotant, and help the people they cared about above all things. They had fallen, and woken up in a strange place when they thought they were going to die.

They were very different, too. Steve tried to be always upfront, whereas Loki lied and hid as a default reaction. Loki was insecure in many areas where Steve felt confident, despite the god being more powerful. Their levels of restraint and subtlety were different, as well as their approaches to ruling and governments. But they balanced each other out in many areas, complemented each other. 

Loki made Steve laugh with his ironies. Steve soothed Loki when he was feeling resentful or melancholic. They both very much enjoyed picking on Tony Stark. 

So one day, Steve decided to confront his feelings, and asked Loki to stay, with some excuse of battle, and logistics, and strategy. And in one moment, it was late at night, and they had been together for nearly the whole day and their faces were close, their eyes longing.... There was a kiss. It was a soft, slow kiss, kind of... quiet. It only made them want more. 

For a while, it was awkward and unlikely, and very much a secret. They had to make sure Thor or the other Avengers didn't find out, and there were shielding spells and a lot of excuses Steve gave people, and didn't sound all that right because Steve was freaking blushing as he said he was going for a run, and why would he. Natasha found out first, and was simply happy for them. It was a relief. 

The others found out, little by little and no one was too angry about it. The press and the fans were the worst of it, but they tried to stay clear of other's people's opinions. There would always be people angry at way they did, and who they did it with. They were happy with each other, and that was what was important. The important thing was they ended up in that bed, on that Sunday, looking at each other in the eye and feeling incredibly blessed. 

_ My moment in the sun,  _ Loki thought,  _ this idiot always knows the things I want to relive. _

“So Thor, the Valkyrie and your buddy Hulk were running out of options, Hela had the upper hand and the poor people from Asgard seemed to be doomed, unable to get out of a collapsing planet, when who appears triumphant through the mist?”

“Wait, mist?” Steve thought. “Didn't you say it was always sunny on Asgard?”

Loki blushed. 

“The mist may or may not have been my doing... to make my entrance more glorious.”

Steve grinned  _“Always so dramatic”_ he whispered to his lover, echoing the words Peggy had once told her. She would have liked him, Steve thought, if she had met the whole Loki, and not just known about the New York incident, where Loki had been a mere shadow of himself, broken and reforged by self-loathing, grief and confusion. 

“And I told them, your saviour is here, and people seemed happy to see me... It made feel... whole.”

“I want to save a million worlds with you.” Steve said, basking in the glow of the pale eyes of the man before him. “I want to go through the stars, fighting unjust laws, saving the people of a thousand planets.”

“We will. We will be saviours, and heroes, and stop all the bullies and be terribly dramatic while doing so.”

There would be many problems along the road, and they both knew things wouldn't be easy for either of them. They both had pasts, they'd both made enemies. Enemies that could use the other to hurt them, or try to manipulate them. There would be problems, but in that moment, none of the dark future and even darker past mattered. 

That Sunday, as they were holding each other on that bed, they had everything. 

The world was bright. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!!
> 
> Please do leave some feedback if you enjoyed! It's what makes my own days shine! :)


End file.
